This invention relates generally to harvesters and more particularly to those having condition responsive operation.
Recently, harvesters have been provided with metal detectors for detecting metal in crop material. Metal detection is important since metal can damage harvester cutter mechanisms and, if ingested by farm animals, can be fatal.
It has been found to be advantageous to place metal detectors in the vicinity of the feed rolls of a harvester. Thus, upon detection of metal, signals from the detector actuate a device which quick-stops the rapidly rotating feed rolls in a fraction of a second. Such stopping, being almost instanteous, causes sever stress loads on driveline components and components of the stopping device.
In the past, a stop device has been provided to impact against a resilient member. Although some energy is absorbed by the resilient member, the stopping action is almost instantaneous and the stress loads are high thus limiting satisfactory lift of above-mentioned components.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.